


After

by barsonaddict



Series: The Ceremony [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barsonaddict/pseuds/barsonaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of 3<br/>After the ceremony, Liv and Rafael finally get some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Smut alert! This is my first attempt at smut, hopefully it's not cringe-worthy.

After the celebration had moved down to the reception room; after toasts, and cake, and dancing; after Noah fell asleep in Nick's lap; after Rafael received thinly veiled threats from no less than six police officers to treat his bride properly; after Lucia took Noah to her room for the night; after congratulations and best wishes and many, many kisses; they were finally alone. 

As the doors to the elevator close with a soft thud, Liv collapses against her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. 

"Tired, my love?" he murmurs into her hair. 

She groans in response. "It's been such a long day. My feet are still killing me and I took my shoes off hours ago."

Rafael runs his hands up and down her back, tracing the outline of her dress. "Want me to rub them?"

She smirks into his shoulder. "I was anticipating you rubbing something else, it is our wedding night after all."

Rafael barks out a surprised laugh. Still holding her but shifting so he can see her face, he smiles at his wife. "We got married today."

"We did," she nods. "You're my husband."

At her words he smiles so hard it hurts his cheeks. "And you're my wife. How did I get so lucky?"

She smiles back, just as hard. He has to lean down a little to kiss her, their slight height difference apparent with Olivia barefoot. The kiss lasts until the elevator dings, signaling their arrival on the requested floor. When the door opens, Rafael quickly sweeps Olivia off her feet, causing her to gasp in surprise as she finds herself in a classic bridal carry. "Rafi! What are you doing?"

He chuckles, stepping off the elevator and down the hall to the honeymoon suite. "It's tradition. Plus, your feet hurt, remember?"

She wraps her arms around his neck, smiling again. "I'm the lucky one, Mister Barba," she purrs in his ear. 

Shivering, he struggles for a moment getting the room key out of his pocket and unlocking the door, but before long he's carrying her over the threshold and places a delicate kiss on her lips before gently lowering her feet to the floor. 

Holding hands, they walk into the suite proper, impressed at the sight before them. Evidently the staff had been alerted when they were about to depart the reception, as there were candles lit, a bottle of Dom Perignon on ice, a room service buffet with several covered dishes, and a picture frame with a photo of their first dance and the date engraved. 

"Are you going to be offended if I don't rip your clothes off in the next thirty seconds and ravish you all night long? I'm very interested in whatever is under those domes," Olivia says quietly, staring at the covered food. 

Following her line of sight, Rafael shakes his head. "No offense. I'm starving too. However, if you can control yourself, I'm going to get out of these clothes. Save you some time later," he winks, and she rolls her eyes, dropping his hand and making a beeline for the buffet. 

"Suit yourself, that means I get dibs."

"Liv, you should probably get out of that gown too, wouldn't want to get anything on that silk."

And so they lounge around the honeymoon suite on their wedding night in their underwear; eating, and drinking expensive champagne. They discuss the day, sharing stories about their friends and Noah, leisurely kissing and touching each other, building their arousal until they can't hold off any longer and discard their underwear as well. 

Liv starts gently running her fingers through Rafael's hair, then placing gentle kisses on his neck and jawline. She finally kisses him on the lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss while she slips one hand under the sheet taking hold of his shaft firmly. Rafael groans loudly, surprised and extremely aroused. 

She strokes him a couple of times before moving her hand to her clit, then dipping her fingers into the wetness below with a low pitched moan. 

Liv slides one leg over his hips, straddling him and trapping his cock between their bodies as she lays directly on top of him. She places open mouthed kisses just below his ear and sits up, lifts her hips, grabs his cock in one hand and uses the other to brace herself on his chest, and sinks down on top of him before he realizes what is happening. 

"Liv!" He can barely remember his own name, but he sure as hell knows who is making him feel so good. 

He sits up, wanting to kiss her, touch her, and make her feel as amazing as he does in this moment. 

He tangles his fingers in her hair, pulling her mouth to his, and kisses her until they are both panting and struggling for breath. 

"I love you so much, Liv," he pants out, not realizing he's switched to Spanish until she replies in his first language. 

"Oh god... Rafi... I love you too," she gasps, then whines as he keeps hitting a particularly sensitive spot inside her. She braces her hands on his shoulders, and he drags his hands down her back, cupping her ass and helping her continue to move up and down. 

Their movements become jerky as they get closer to the edge of orgasm. Rafael slides one hand around between them and finds her clit, rubbing it just the way she likes it. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Liv buries her face in the crook of Rafael's neck to muffle her cries as she comes. Rafael comes a few moments later, continuing to thrust to prolong the sensations for them both. 

As they come down from their high they kiss languidly, collapsing into the pillows. Olivia moans as Rafael slips out of her, separating their bodies. 

They curl up together, Liv resting on Rafael's chest, savoring the moment. 

"You know what, mi amor?" Rafael murmurs, absentmindedly playing with the rings on her finger. 

Almost asleep, Olivia hums in response. 

"This was the second best day of my life."

She gathers enough energy to mumble, "What's the first?"

"The day I met you. It took three years, but that corny joke about you being Harris' daughter actually paid off." Without looking at him she knows he's smirking. 

"Uh uh. Let's just say it took three years for me to get over that comment. That would be more accurate."

They both start laughing, and Rafael drops a kiss on the crown of his wife's head. "Te amo," he whispers, sighing contentedly and starting to drift off. 

"Tambien te amo," Liv whispers back, tightening her hold on Rafael. 

They fall asleep tangled together, smiles on their faces, happy their lives are now officially joined as one.


End file.
